Red and Violet sky
by loveyummykrummy
Summary: Viktor thought that he could never love again after finding out Hermione married Ron. He stops a young lady from suicide by drowning...
1. Chapter 1

"Yuri?" Viktor said as he stood up from the sofa he was on.

"Vhat Viktor?" his Russian team mate asked.

"I vant to go outside for a vhile. Cool brain for tomorrow's match against The Chudley Cannons. Tell Coach Petrov."

Yuri nodded without any questions and with that Viktor left the hotel.

A couple of minute's had passed since leaving the hotel and he now was walking cluelessly along the beach by Hasting's Pier. He had only found out what the place was called after he saw the sign he had passed a while ago, his coach hadn't told him where the Chudley's were based at.

He was in Hastings, famous for many things including the Battle of Hastings, muggle history. Little did they know, Wizards and Witches had been involved not that the muggles would cared, they weren't supposed to know. The last war that Wizards and Witches had been involved in happened six years ago. All nations had vowed never to let war tear nations apart again, so war was illegal now and whoever tried to start one was immediately condemned to death.

The war had been a long and gruelling one, millions of Wizards and Witches had died. A law had been made that each magic family should have at least three children so that numbers would rise faster. The war had been the fall of Voldemort. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger had been the integral people to Voldemort's fall. They had all been awarded with medals and a place in History. Every magic school now taught about them during History of Magic, it was a crime to miss them out.

Since the fall of Voldemort, many things had happened. Quidditch had reopened, thankfully. Viktor wasn't that good at anything else, he had been raised with Quidditch all his life after all. Many people died. Many people married. The Chosen One, Harry Potter had married Luna Lovegood, much to Viktor's surprise. He had thought that he would marry the only Weasley girl. The papers said so. Ronald Weasley, the annoying red haired boy as he remembered had gotten married to Hermione Granger. The papers were not allowed to attend their wedding so not much was known about it. Viktor had been curious and hurt when he had found out she had married him. He had always thought there was still time to talk to her... start things over.

It didn't matter now. She was not his anymore. She belonged to Weasley. He on the other hand, belonged to no one.

He had had a couple of girlfriends since the war. Seven blondes, Five jet black and a red head. Thirteen girlfriends. Never had he dated a brunette, it reminded him too much of the first girl he had truly loved. He would feel sorry for the brunette if he had married her, because he would not see her when he looked at her but Hermione. He was afraid that when he kissed her or made love to her he would see Hermione instead of the brunette. She would never get from him what she deserved because of his selfishness. He couldn't let go of Hermione. He didn't like hurting girls.

Looking out towards the sea, he could see a red and violet sky. Twilight as people called it. According to the dictionary 'Twilight is the time between dawn and sunrise and the time between sunset and dusk'. It was the time between dawn and sunrise now.

Viktor took in a breath of beach air as a gentle breeze hit his skin. It was comforting and felt just like when he was flying slowly on a broom. Hastings was beautiful he had to admit. The time from dawn and sunrise especially. He was probably going to love the time between sunset and dusk too.

He was the only person out and about on the beach. The English thought it was too cold to be out here at a time like this. Most of them were asleep, it was way too early anyway. But looking around now, someone had joined him.

A young woman stood a couple of meters away from him, wearing knee length summer dress. From where he was standing, she was probably wearing pink or purple, he couldn't tell because of the dim light the moon was projecting. He could see hair like gentle waves cascading down her back. It was a beautiful sight. He had never seen a woman with such beautiful hair before. He began to wonder what colour it was and started walking closer towards her. Hopefully, the young woman didn't think he was some sick perverted stalker and run off. He wanted to get to know her.

Getting closer, he saw rosey white skin. It looked soft like a babies and looked as if it had been well looked after from the sun. This young lady probably used sunscreen.

He found that her hair was brown. He frowned. She was beautiful. But unfortunately, she had brown hair which meant that it was a no for him. She would remind him too much of Hermione and he would end up screwing her life up if they were to end up together. As he turned around to leave, a sweet voice called out to him.

"Excuse me sir?"

He stood still and did not turn around to face her. He didn't want to see Hermione when he saw her. They had the same brown hair and wavyness. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could send this to my parents and friends for me," she said. "These letters. I have the money too so you don't need to pay. Would you put them at the post for me?"

He still didn't turn around. Had he heard this voice somewhere before? "Vhy?"

There was silence for a moment. It was as if the young lady was thinking of her answer that she did not know herelf. "I don't want to send them myself, not that I am lazy," she said. "I'm afraid that if I send it myself, I might change my mind."

"On vhat?" he asked.

An air of uncertainty seemed to have been raised all of a sudden as the young lady was taking a rather too long to answer. "My life has been screwed up since the war," she said. "I thought that he was the one. I'm going to kill myself."

Viktor got worried all of a sudden. Why was this beautiful young lady wanting to kill herself? And who was the bastard who hurt her? He should be ashamed! What war? Muggle War? Viktor felt stupid when he said, "How?"

The young woman sighed. "Look out to the sea."

He did a she told him to and saw the red and violet sky and sea.

"Twilight is beautiful isn't it?" she said.

He nodded.

"Red and violet skies. Nothing beats it."

"Yes. This is my favourite time of day."

"Look at the sea, the water."

He did.

"See the ripples? They look gentle. Soft," she said. "According to pirates, drowning at sea is the best way to die. No pain."

Viktor thought about it. "Yes. No pain I agree," he said. "Vith a knife, it hurts. Vith a noose, it hurts. Jumping from building and landing, hurts. Pills, it hurts. But in vater, no pain... just no air..."  
He had a feeling that the young lady was smiling now.

"I'm going to drown," she said. "Don't stop me."  
She shoved the letters into his hands and started to make her way slowly out towards the sea.

Viktor didn't stop her from her goal. He just watched her.

He gulped and his eyes widened when she let her summer dress down. He could see her half naked body. She was wearing a simple red bra and underwear and she looked beautiful. Her body was nothing like he had ever seen before from the back. Every curve he saw was beautiful. He bet the front would be better. Before he could stop himself, he was aroused and felt a bulge in his pants.

"Please don't stop me," the young lady said. "I want to die."

_Why would someone so young and beautiful and young want to die?_ he thought. _She doesn't deserve to do this to herself. _He then began to wonder as the young lady dipped her feet into the water and made her way slowly, deeper. _Should I stop her? _he thought. _This cannot be an infatuation. She is so beautiful... Maybe I can forget Hermione with her..._

The young lady tossed her hair back and Viktor saw a bit of her cheek. A flash of a memory left him just as it hit him. _Did I see her somewhere before? _He looked at the way the young lady walked. It was vaguely familiar. He looked at her thighs with a gulp. The skin.... was so beautiful. The water now covered it up. His eyes drifted to her where her lovely gluteus maximus should be. It was like nothing he had ever seen before... beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful and he felt another erection. This young lady was killing him much more than Hermione had ever done in his dreams.

"When you don't see me anymore," she said. "Leave straight away."

_Her voice? _he suddenly thought. _I have heard it somewhere before... Haven't heard for a long long time..._

The young lady moved faster into the water now and had water up to her neck. A small wave came and hit her face. "It is kind of brighter now don't you think? Close to sunrise. Red and violet sky is gone... Can hardly see a thing though," She turned around to face him. "I can't see you. Now go. I have left my fortune to you. Says so in my will."

Viktor froze and stared at her. She may have not seen him but he had definitely and clearly saw who she was. HERMIONE. She had began to swim out and was not as close to shore as she had been a minute ago. _VIKTOR?! DON'T JUST STAND STILL FROZEN! _he yelled inside his mind at himself. _STOP HER!_

Hastings was an all muggle area so magic was never to be used here. He frowned and put her letters, will, and his wand down. He quickly took his shirt and shorts off and ran towards the water. The coldness of the water hit him but it didn't matter to him, it felt warm. He launched himself into a dive and swam after her. _Why would Hermione want to kill herself? _his thoughts rushed as he swam after her as fast as he could. A wave hit his face and he coughed. _Did Weasley do this to her? _

She was closer now. He had realised that she had stopped swimming. She suddenly let her face into the water and didn't lift her face out, she just stayed like that.

Twenty seconds had probably passed by the time he reached her, it felt like a gazillion years to him. He started to tread the water and quickly lifted her head up. "Vhat are you doing?" he asked. "Don't kill yourself!"

Her eyes were still closed but she scowled at him. "MEN!" she screamed as a wave hit them. "YOU MEN JUST NEVER LISTEN! LEAVE ME TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE!" Her voice suddenly lowered a significant level. "People will think you murdered me if you stay with me this far out. We could die together then, you did no wrong."

Viktor frowned. What had gotten to her head to make her so... suicidal? "Hermione! Please," he said. "Don't do this to yourself, it's not vorth it."

Her eyes opened within a second. She looked scared, worried and surprised. "Viktor?" she whispered.

Another wave hit them and Viktor felt her full weight. She had stopped trying to yank herself away from him and now he was treading water for two. He felt another arousal as he felt her body against his, her breast against his chest.

"No wonder," she said quietly, barely louder than a whisper. "I was wondering if I heard your voice somewhere from before-"

"Hermione," he interrupted. "Vhy are you trying to kill yourself? Go back to shore, you're not vorthy enough to die."  
Viktor realised that she had been crying the whole way through, the salty sea water was just covering up the evidence.

"You don't understand," she moaned. Her face suddenly rested on his shoulder.

Viktor wrapped his well built arms around her small body and let his powerful legs tread the water without the aid of his equally powerful arms. His legs were strong enough to go on for hours, training for Quidditch had made it possible. Her arms slipped around his neck and Viktor felt her warm breath against his skin. He frowned as he felt another arousal. He couldn't believe he could be aroused at a situation like this. He was ashamed with himself and tried to avoid Hermione's body from brushing against his manhood.

They just stayed like that for about five minutes. Viktor couldn't believe it. They were in the most random of places in the world, Hastings. They just met in Hastings after seven years since Bill and Fleur's wedding. They were out at sea in Hastings. He was in his boxers and she was in her bra and underwear, they were both half naked and he was holding onto her. It felt weird. Did people who hadn't seen each other for a long time normally meet up like this?

He could feel water on his right shoulder but it was not cold like the sea's. It was warmer. Tears. Hermione was still crying and cry, he will let her. She must have been through a lot to feel suicidal, she didn't seem the type to be.

He kissed her wet hair to comfort her in a way. "It is alright," he said. "You shall not kill yourself, only idiots do that. They don't see any potential in life because they are blinded from their thoughts. Happiness is everyvhere but they don't accept vhat they see. They only see vhat they vant to see, and that is death. Death is not bad but vill be if you see it vrongly."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I was stupid, I wasn't thinking straight."  
She looked at him with a tear filled smile. "You must be tired from treading. You are carrying me after all." She sighed. "I feel numb. Can't swim. Too tired."

"I vill svim us back," Viktor said. "Sit on my back, straddle my vaist. I vill be like a horse from the sea. Like a broom made for swimming."

Hermione laughed sincerely.

Viktor felt his heart leap as he began to do the breast stroke to get them back. He hadn't heard her laugh in ages and felt happy. He frowned at another arousal. Hermione was incredibly good at making him feel aroused. He tried to push away his erotic thoughts as he felt her body on his.

"You swim fast," she said when he was ten meters from the beach. "I'm sorry I'm so useless right now. You saved me from stupidity. Then you saved me from not being able to swim."

Viktor smiled. "Nothing to vorry about. I haffent saffed a girl in a long time."  
He gently got her off and lifted her up bridal style as her legs were too numb to walk with from stress she was feeling. "I mean young lady," he said with a smile.

He couldn't believe he was holding her in his arms. The love of his life that could not be erased from his head. She looked so beautiful there. He loved red and violet skies, not only was it beautiful, it in a way helped him find Hermione again. It was dusk now. Beautiful still.

As he slowly walked out of the water he forced himself not to look at her full fledged breast. He did let himself have a peak but that ended up with him having another arousal. So he looked at her face instead which had matured a lot. Her nose was slightly different, a bit thinner than he had remembered. She had fixed up her eyebrows as well, it wasn't very bushy anymore. Only thing that hadn't changed was her lips. He tried to get thoughts of kissing her away from him and while he was at it, he didn't noticed his clothes in front of him and tripped over it.

Before he knew it, Hermione was on the floor and lay supine to him. He blushed furiously as she did. He couldn't believe he was straddling her waist. It was a position he had dreamed of everyday. They were both half naked too which made his dream seem more real than ever.

"Vhy did you vant to kill yourself?" he asked her unexpectedly. A stupid question to ask at a time like this. His eyes drifted to her breasts for a fraction of a second before it returned to her face.

"Four years ago. When I was nineteen," she said. "I was stupid."

Viktor frowned at this. Hermione wasn't stupid.

"During the time of the war, I had fallen in love with Ron," she continued with a dreamy look on her face that seemed unreal to him. "We shared a lot together. Hugs. Kisses. I slept with him too, my first. We slept together a lot, that was all he ever wanted to do when we were alone together."

Viktor felt jealous at this but continued to listen to her. He hadn't made love to her during their time together because he had thought that she was too young. He also had made love to other women so she had a right to make love to whoever she wanted.

"After the war, Harry and Luna got married yeah? He broke up with Ginny because Blaise had got her pregnant. Luna comforted him after he found out and they got together."

Viktor didn't know that. The papers always lied.

"Two years later, I was nineteen then. Ron and I decided to get married," she held a happy look for a moment but it disappeared immediately as she continued. "As we were about to exchange vows, Pansy Parkinson ran in and stopped us."

"How? Vhat did she do?" Viktor asked as he removed tendril of wet hair from her face. He saw a better view of her face.

"She told him she was pregnant with his child," Hermione said crying again. "She did run in with quite a tummy. Eight months, she said."

Viktor felt sorry for Hermione, and let half of his body weight on her and gave her a hug in comfort. They had both forgotten what kind of position they were in, but it didn't matter for now.

"I hadn't told Ron back then," she said with a sniffle. "I was also pregnant with his child for a month. But after I heard Pansy's claim. I screamed that the wedding was off and I left."

"I'm sorry," Viktor said. "You hurting so much."

She nodded.  
"My daughter is three now," she said. "She's back at my place here, sleeping. Only Harry and Luna knows about her."

"May I know her name?" Viktor asked.

"Rose Jane Granger."

Viktor smiled. "That's a beautiful name."

Hermione blushed. "Thank you." She sighed breathlessly at something that had come to her thoughts. "If you want to know something Viktor. I actually named her after something... it's to do with you."

It was Viktor's turn to blush. "Really?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her. Viktor could feel her breasts against his chest, her stomach, hips, everything against his body. He grimaced as he felt himself erect. He was only in his boxers so it would be dead obvious. He was relieved when she ignored it brushing her thigh.

"Remember on one of the dates you took me out on?" she asked. "I believe it was our fourth one, you took me out on that crazy broom of yours. You brought me out to see the twilight sky."

He nodded, remembering everything to the boot.

_"Viktor! Please! Not so fast!" Hermione pleaded as she sat in front of him on his broom. He had one arm protectively around her waist so there was no way in hell she was going to fall._

_"Again?" he asked. "I slowing many. I try."  
His English was horrible and he knew it, but somehow Hermione understood everything he said and he was grateful.  
_

_"Oh Viktor," she sighed. "This is beautiful. You were right. Twilight is beautiful. I never seen it this close up. You're lucky you can fly on a broom."_

_"Is dawn and sunrise now," he said. "Betveen, betveen."_

_Hermione nodded. He could feel the movements on his well built pectorals._

_"Hermi-own," he said. "I haff you."_

_"What?" she asked._

_He lifted her up much to her fright and turned her around so that she was facing him. He took his wand out and conjured a rose and a couple of cactus. "Surprise," he said. "Pretty like you. Rose. Loff." He sorted and arranged them into his preferred position with his wand. The flower was in the middle and the many cactus was surrounding it. "Other girls are cactus. You. Rose. Other girls prick and painful. You. Prick hurt too but beautiful."  
He smiled as he saw Hermione blush. She looked so charming whenever she did that._

_"It's beautiful," she whispered breathlessly. "Thank you. I didn't think you would think of me in such a way. It's beautiful."_

_"Not beautiful as you," he said._

_She giggled. "That was so cheesy."_

"Yes, I remember," he said. "You named her after rose I gave you?"

She nodded. "I still have it with me. It's in Rosie's room."

Viktor felt his erection leave him and was relieved. He looked at Hermione and wanted to tell her how beautiful she was. Especially right now. He looked at her and found her staring back at him. Her chocolate orbs were staring into his dark brown ones. He gulped.

"What?" she asked with a smile.

He gulped again and realised how close their faces were all of a sudden. Her arms were around his neck after all and his hands? He was in heaven! One was supporting her head in a way and the other was stroking her thighs! He didn't realise he had been doing that since they fell.

"Oi! You two!" a shrill of a voice suddenly called out. "NO SEX ON THE BEACH!"

Viktor saw a short figure of a middle aged woman look down at them with contempt, but when she saw Hermione she suddenly blushed and smiled. "Oh! Hermione!" she said. "I didn't expect you to be doing such activities!"

Hermione blushed and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"So he's come back, huh?" she asked. "A good thing to!" She turned her head to face Viktor who was still prone to Hermione. "I'm Mrs. Williams. I work at the cafe. My husband is the beach patrolman. I'm glad you're back to look after your daughter, it was bad to just leave her with Hermione, she's been through a lot you know. Good your back."

So this Mrs. William's thought that she was Rose's father? He liked the idea of it.

"You two better get home, the sun is up." she muttered. "Put some clothes on too." she added after eying the two of them. She then left them and walked away.

Viktor got off of Hermione and helped her to her feet, her legs weren't as numb anymore but she limped when she walked. "Mrs. Villiams thinks I'm Rose's father?" he said.

Hermione sighed. "She's going to go around telling everyone Rose's dad is back. Can you live with it?"

Viktor quickly put his shirt and shorts on and helped Hermione into her summer dress. He managed to avoid gawking at her body. "Yes I think. What about the letters?"

"Throw them in the bin. Don't need them anymore."

"Your will?"

"Tear it up and throw it away."

"Okay."

Viktor had to give Hermione a piggyback ride as they made their way out of the beach, her legs would not listen to her. He chucked the letters into the bin and stepped onto the streets. He smiled when he realised he liked the feeling of her thighs on his hand, he wasn't going to tell her that. "Vhere is your home? I'll take you."

"See that?" she asked, pointing at a cafe called 'Mrs. Williams'". "The one floor home next to it is mine."

**A/N First chapter. I was first thinking of doing one but ended up wanting to continue with there story. I think there will be just up to five chapters. Not sure yet.**


	2. Rose Jane Weasley

Viktor took in a deep breath as he looked at her front door. All this time since her break up with Ron, she had been living here and he had thought that she lived all the way in London. He scrutinized every detail of the place and found that he actually quite liked it. It was not as grand as his place, but that was due to the fact that he was loaded with money. Her place looked nice, both decoration and looks. It gave out a cozy feeling and made you feel nice inside whenever looking at it. The colour of the door was auburn, not surprising considering Hermione was a Gryffindor. He waited as she took her keys out of her pocket. He coughed nervously when her hand brushed his face.

"Sorry," she muttered as she reached for the door knob to open it with the key. "Didn't mean to brush your face. Thanks for carrying me all the way here. I'm heavy right?"

Viktor gently opened the door with one of his legs and let his eyes catch the sight of Hermione's living room. The floor was made of wood and was a light brown-yellow, yellow orca as the artistic people called it. There was a sofa on the far left of the room, white sofa for two with two small cushions for comfort. On his right, he saw a dining table and the kitchen door. He could tell it was a kitchen since it had the sign 'Kitchen'. She had basically what ever ordinary muggle had except for her photos, they moved.

Hermione chuckled. "Are you just going to stand here all day?" she asked. "We are both soaking wet! You're wetting my door mat! I just bought it a yesterday-"

"Sorry," he mumbled walking in. "Vill clean up soon."

"Why don't you take a shower first?" she asked him as he put her down. Her hand grabbed his shoulder for support. "I know you can dry yourself with magic but still... I don't want Rosie waking up to the smell of sea water around the house."

"Vhat about you?" he asked when she hadn't said anything about herself.

"I've got two bathrooms here," she said. "One has a shower and the other a tub. If you walk forward and turn left after passing by two doors, you'll see it. If you see Rosie's room, turn left."

Viktor nodded and started making his way to the bathroom. Turning around for a peak of Hermione, he saw that she was mumbling something to herself. He smiled. He had managed to save Hermione from killing herself and had made her happy. He wished that he could do that for her forever, she deserved it.

He passed by a door with the sign 'work room'. He wondered why Hermione put up all the signs before realising why. She had wanted Rosie to learn words that way and know the house better through that way of learning. He walked passed Rose's door and was suddenly curious as to how she looked. He didn't want to go in and make Hermione think he was some perverted paedophile, but he kept having an urge to look at her. Talking about Rose Jane Weasley with Hermione had made him curious.

He looked behind him to make sure Hermione wasn't looking and found that she wasn't there. He slowly opened the door to find himself looking into a kids room that was a bit too neat for a kid's. There were kids toys everywhere but they were all neatly stacked up as if it hadn't been touched. He could see the rose he had given Hermione all those years ago, floating in the middle of the room just a few centimeters from the ceiling. A tiny wardrobe stood in the corner of the room and in the other corner, was a child's bed. That was when he saw Rosie.

Like her mother, she had the same nose, skin, lips and hair colour. The only difference were that Rosie had straight hair and nothing wild or wavy about them, a trait from the father. He wondered what her eyes were like, the colour. It could either be blue like Weasley's or chocolate like Hermione's. As he was about to leave the room, a tiny voice called to him.

"Daddy?" It had a mellifluous feel to it and was pleasing to listen to.

He froze feeling terrified for unknown reasons. He had never been called 'Daddy' before. What was he supposed to do?

"Are you Daddy?" the voice continued after a yawn with a curious tone. "Pwease don't go."

Viktor couldn't help but turn around. He was surprised to find that the child's eyes were turquoise, they were beautiful. His mother had turquoise eyes too, who had turquoise eyes on Weasley's or Hermione's side? "Vhat?" he asked quietly.

"You talk in funny Engwish!" the young girl said whilst giggling. "Why does Daddy smell like the sea?"

"I vent for a svim vith Mommy," he said. He smiled. He had called Hermione, mommy, it felt nice. "I am going to take a shover. Can little munchkin go back to sleep?"

She yawned and nodded. "After a stowie? I like Cinderella."

Viktor was confused. "Vhat is Cinderella?"

Rose laughed. "Daddy is funny. It is a story!" she said with a huge smile. "Shall I tell you the story?"

Viktor nodded and plopped himself on the floor next to her bed.

Five minutes had gone since Rosie started to tell him the story and her eyes were drooping. She suddenly fell back and fell asleep. She was very cute, Viktor had to admit, a very beautiful child. Her story of Cinderella was a nice story, he was definitely going to look the book up. Wizard children stories weren't as good as the muggles.

He walked out of her room and shut the door carefully before going to the bathroom for a shower. He could hear the water running already from another side of the house. Hermione was already taking a taking a bath from her tub, he knew it was a tub since the one in the bathroom he was in was a shower.

Locking the door of the bathroom he was in, he stripped off his clothing and turned the hot water on. Jet like streams of water hit him and he sighed. It felt good on his body, it was like the water was actually hugging him tightly and comforting him. The sudden muscle work from ealiar had caused his muscles to stiffen but now they were relaxing, he felt good.

Throughout the whole shower, he had let himself think of nothing, absolutely nothing. He was tired all of a sudden after the 'Hermione drowning rescue' and didn't want to do much. He stepped out of the shower once he was done and used his wand to dry his clothes clean before putting them on again. He then walked out of the bathroom and went to the living room.

Getting there, he found Hermione sitting on the soda, reading a book. Her hair was still a bit damp and had loose tendrils sticking to her face. She was wearing something different too. She had track shorts on and a tank top that seem to stick tightly onto her showing her curves off. She took a sip of what smelled like coffee before noticing him. She smiled. "I see that you are done." she said.

He stood there like an idiot and watched her in awe. She looked beautiful. "Oh, yeah I'm done," he said half a second too late when he realised he hadn't answered her. "You're hair is vet."  
He took his wand out and dried it. "It's dry."

"Thank you," she muttered. She then patted the space next to her. "Come sit."

He did as she told him to and sat next to her. He felt awkward. He was in her house and sitting right next to her and all his life since they had parted he had dreamed of her. He had never had expected this to happen, the very actions happening now was close to a dream of his he had two years ago. The only differences were that there had been snogging action whilst nothing was going on now. "I saw Rosie," he blurted out.

He was relieved when she didn't look disturbed or disgusted. He hadn't asked for her permission to have a look at her, if Rosie's mother hadn't been Hermione, he knew that he would have lost his balls by now. Thank Merlin he still had them!

"You did?" she said, still reading her book. Her tone was gentle. "Is she sleeping?"

"I think I voke her up vhen I vent into her room," he said sheepishly. "She told me a story about Cinderella." He left out the 'Daddy' bit. "Vhat is Cinderella really? Do you haff a book?"

Hermione put her book down and smiled. "Rosie's room is filled with fairytale books. You might be able to find Cinderella near her doll collection."

"She's a beautiful girl," Viktor said, remembering Rosie's face. "Like her mother."  
He blushed as Hermione did at her comment. Why had he said that?

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked with a blush that she was trying to hide with her book.

Viktor nodded. "I haff neffer thought any girl more charming than you," he said. "You are different."

Hermione looked like she was going to say something but was interrupted by a sudden noise. It sounded like something had dropped onto the floor.

"Mommy!" Rose said. "I'm hungwie. And I'm sowwie I interrupted mommy and daddy. I dropped my Cinderella book."

Hermione smiled at her daughter. She hadn't noticed that her daughter used the word 'daddy'. "I'll fix some mash potatoes for you," she turned to Viktor. "Do you want anything?"

Viktor shrugged not minding what he got. Talking about food had made him realise how hungry he was. "Anything is fine."

Half an hour later, the three of them were sat on the dinning table like a family. And time had gone by quickly as soon as they had finished eating. Viktor had now remembered the Cinderella story all off by heart and could remember every detail of it without fault. A couple of more hours passed and when he found out what the time was, he knew he was in deep shit. "Hermione?" he said from the sofa he was on.

"What?" she asked with a smile as she brushed her daughter's straight brown hair.

"I need to go," he mumbled, feeling disappointed with the situation he was in.

"Oh," she said, also looking disappointed.

"I've got Quidditch match against The Chudley Cannons," he said. He had an idea that was pleasing him a lot. "Vant to come?"

She looked flustered but agreed to come which made Viktor smile. Rosie seemed to know what was going on too as she was all smiles.

"The game has started for about five minutes, my Coach vill fine me a few hundred thousand galleons," Viktor muttered as Hermione got her daughter ready. "I'm guessing they are using our substitute seeker. He is crap."

She looked upset. "It's my fault," she said. "I shouldn't have let you stay for long-"

"No, not your fault," he interrupted. He offered her his hand. "Ve Apparate."

**Chudley Cannons arena**

**Twenty minutes later: After the game**

"Krum!" his Coach boomed as soon as he entered the VIP room. "Explain to me why you are late! Yuri told me you went out for a walk! AND GUESS WHAT? YOU DISAPPEARED!"

Viktor scowled. "I'm sorry Coach," he said. "I saffed someone's life."

His Coach grumbled something to himself before continuing. "At least we won the game," he muttered. "I'm fining 500,000 galleons."

Viktor wrote the cheque out and gave it to his Coach who looked surprised at the immediate money receiving, he took it anyway.

"That was a brilliant game!" Hermione told him when he found her in the corner of the room with little Rose who was smiling at him with shining turquoise eyes. "You scared me with the wonky faint!"

"Wronski feint!" Rose corrected crossing her arms.

Viktor raised an eyebrow, surprised that Hermione's daughter knew the correct term for the skill when her mother was not even an avid Qudditch fan. "A Quidditch fan are you, little one?" he asked.

"Daddy plays well!" she exclaimed.

Viktor and Hermione sighed with relief when no one in the VIP room heard what Rose had said. It was alright if the muggles thought he was her father, but wizards and witches would conjure out chaos if they knew.

"Viktor!" a voice called out from behind them. It was Yuri.

"I'm sorry," he told Viktor. "I did my best to calm Coach Petrov dovn. Did it vork?"

Viktor nodded. "Thanks."

Yuri smiled at Hermione when he noticed her and kissed her hand in greeting. "Mrs. Weasley I suppose?" he said with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

She stiffened but nodded. "Nice to meet you too."

Viktor grabbed Yuri and dragged him to a corner where nobody was. "Yuri," he whispered. "She is not married. Veasley is with Malfoy's ex."

Yuri looked shocked at the sudden given information. "Oh! Vhat about little munchkin?" he asked. "Is it-"

Viktor smiled. "Let's just say she is mine for now," he said. "Rose is really Veasley's. Veasley doesn't know yet. Hermione doesn't vant him to know."

"Oh," Yuri said. "I von't tell anyone. Ms. Granger vould probably castrate me and you vill probably kill me after that f I did."

Viktor smiled. "Thank you, you are my best friend Yuri."

Yuri nodded then walked off to join the rest of the team without a second thought to his promise. He was not going to break it.

Viktor walked back to Hermione. "Sorry," he said. "Had conversation about Quidditch game and my Coach said he vasn't pleased."

"Did he fine you like you said he would?" she asked.

He nodded. "500,000 galleons."

Hermione's mouth dropped and was soon followed by Rose who had covered her mouth with her hands in pure shock.

"500,000 is a lot!" Rose exclaimed. She used her fingers to count of to five. "500,000!"

"Rosie is good at maths!" Viktor exclaimed.

She smiled at him and hugged his leg tightly. He smiled down at her and patted her back lightly and felt good that he had made the child smile. "Do you vant to go back to Hastings?" he asked Hermione.

She nodded. "I need to go work at the cafe anyway," she said. "It's my shift in five minutes. Mrs. Williams is probably waiting for me already."

"Vhat about Rosie?" he asked. "Do you just leave her at home?"

She nodded much to his surprise. Hermione didn't strike him as the type to leave a child at home.

"I keep her at home," She said in a matter of fact way. "She studies and reads books. I take her with me sometimes but there are too many dangerous things at the restaurant, I don't want her to get hurt."

"Shall I look after Rosie during your shift then?" Viktor asked. "I can stay in Hastings vith you. I haff another match here against The Tornadoes. They haff a match against The Chudley Cannons tomorrow before us next week."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks! I get worried a lot when I leave Rosie alone. I'm scared she might hurt herself or something."

Viktor nodded. "I know how you feel."

The three then Apparated to her house.

After about five minutes Hermione explained to Rose that she was going to work. Rose looked upset but brightened up when she asked. "Is Daddy staying home with me?"

Hermione was surprised because this time she had heard the word 'Daddy'. She nodded anyway and kissed her daughter goodbye before leaving the house. She waved Viktor goodbye and left after shutting the door.

"Vhat does munchkin like to do?" he asked after a minute of silence.

"Read," she said. She looked at him with her turquois eyes with a cheeky grin on her face. He pointed at his broom which was still in his grip. "Can I fwy on your bwoom?" she asked pleadingly. "I want to fwy."

Viktor knew he shouldn't let her as Hermione would get mad and castrate him for it but he decided to take Rosie out for a ride on his broom. Her eyes just killed him. "Vant to go flying?" he asked. "Daddy vill take you flying."

Five minutes later, with an invisibility charm on, the two were on his broom and flying outside high above in the sky and clouds. Rosie looked like she was enjoying herself and nearly tried to jump off when they reached the highest point they could go. Viktor had been holding onto her tightly, so thankfully there was no 'suicide attempt' from the little girl.

"When I gwow up," she said. "I want to be a bwoom pwayer!"

Viktor chuckled. "Quidditch player?" he asked.

"Your a bwoom player who catches snitch!" she said with a smile. "There is a keeper, three chasers, two beaters and a bwoom pwayer!"

"They are all correct except for the last one," he said as they started to return 'home'. "The position I play is called a 'seeker'."

"Daddy is a seeker?" she said.

He nodded.

He had just realised that it was getting quite dark by the time they had got 'home', and by looking at the state Hermione was in from afar, they were in for heaps of trouble.

"VIKTOR KRUM! AND ROSE JANE GRANGER!" She yelled as soon as he removed the invisibility charm. "WHERE IN MERLIN'S NAME WERE YOU TWO!"

"I vent for a fly vith Rosie," Viktor said.

Hermione was fuming and looked like she was going to yell again but Rose stopped her by starting to cry.

"Mommy!" she cried out. "Don't yell at Daddy! I'm sowwy!"

Hermione stopped yelling at that point and stared at her. Silence came. Silence went. "I'm sorry," she told her. "Mommy didn't mean to yell. I was just worried sick about you. I thought you two were abducted or something!"

She looked at Viktor and frowned as Rose disappeared into her room. "Viktor," she said. "Next time you go flying, please tell me. I just don't want Rosie to get hurt. She's scared of flying!"

"She enjoyed it though," Viktor said, surprised by the given comment. "She told me that she vants to be a broom player vhen she grovs up. A seeker."

Hermione looked shocked but smiled. "She has the Weasley genes in her blood alright for Quidditch," she said. She frowned when she realised that she had said 'Weasley' and collapsed onto her sofa with a tired look on her face. "I'm so tired," she said. "I like living a muggle life but sometimes I miss the magic world. What's it like now?"

"Crazy," Viktor muttered. "Newspapers talk about you every now and then but not much now. Ronald Veasley hasn't been out much too so they don't know about Rosey."

"That's good," Hermione said, gathering her legs together into a foetal position. "Sit next to me. You must be tired."

He sat next to her and soon, silence came as it had left them. He was starting to sweat although he didn't know why. He felt somewhat nervous and had erotic thoughts coming into his head like a hormone crazed teenager. He wasn't one anymore so what was going on? Sometimes, he hated Hermione. She was good at turning him into an 'indecent' man.

Ten minutes later, Viktor was surprised to feel something on his left shoulder. It was Hermione head. She had fallen asleep from fatigue and was sleeping soundly like a baby. Viktor liked watching her there so he didn't move her. He decided to stay like this until she woke up. Listening to the sounds of the waves outside like a lullaby, he ended up falling asleep with her.

_**A/N Chapter two people. Please tell me how you think I did! Reviews (:**_


	3. Kiss

Viktor moaned. He couldn't feel his left arm, it was all numb and he felt pins and needles. He opened one eye to find that Hermione was still sleeping. He smiled at the sight. Her weight against his body had stopped his arm's blood circulation but he didn't care. He looked over at her muggle clock and found the time to be nine am in the morning.

To relax his legs a bit, he stretched them but felt something that stopped him from stretching. On his lap lay Rose. She was asleep. He smiled. She must have come over to them during the night or something to sleep with them. For some strange reason, he liked what was happening now, it was as if he was part of their family. As he dreamed of their future together, his phone started to ring.

Hermione suddenly jolted up looking half asleep. "Oh... Viktor?" she said after a yawn. "Did I fall asleep on you? I'm sorry- I was just so tired... What's the time? Is my phone ringing?"

Viktor chuckled. "It's my phone. It's nine, ten."

His phone continued to ring.

"I better go feed Rosie, she must be so hungry!" Hermione muttered, getting up from the sofa. "She was supposed to have breakfast two hours ago! I ruined her timing!"

Viktor grabbed her hand, stopping her. "It's alright, she's here," he said. "She came over to sleep with us. Still sleeping."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh," she said, her mouth in the shape of an 'o'. She relaxed herself back onto the sofa and sat beside him. "Your phone's ringing." she said.

Viktor had forgotten albeit the loud noises his phone was making. Rosie had managed to sleep through it though. He took his phone out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello?" Viktor said in a deep bored tone.

"It's me, Yuri!" Yuri said urgently.

Viktor frowned. "Vhat? Is something vrong?" he asked.

"I think I saw the bitch beetle on you yesterday," he said. "Vhere are you? Did you sleep vith her? As in Hermione?"

Viktor scowled although he liked what his best friend had said. "No! Ebi se!" he growled.** (A/N "No! Fuck you!")**

Yuri laughed. "Anyvay. I think maybe that reporter is vith you. The beetle voman."

Viktor suddenly realised why Yuri had called.

A few years ago, a reporter they now nicknamed 'The Beetle Woman' had come into their changing rooms and followed them about getting private information and writing them up on her page in newspapers and magazines.

One of the players on their team, now retired, had been caught with another woman in bed so his marriage had been ruined. Another, had been found to have giant blood in him which made him the most hated in their team after The Beetle Woman wrote lies all over her pages. The Beetle Woman was horrible. He remembered how she had written stuff about himself and Hermione back during the Tri-Wizard tournament and grimaced. Hermione had been so young back then... She hadn't deserved the hate she had gotten.

"Did you say she's vith me?" he whispered.

"Yes, Viktor," Yuri said. "Be careful, she could be somevhere vherever you are. Are you sure you did not sleep with Hermione?"

Viktor scowled again. "You repeat that one more time and I vill rip your balls off," he said. He smiled weakly at Hermione who looked at him surprised after hearing him say that. Yes, he had said it in English. He turned his attention back to his phone. "Thank you, Yuri." he said.

"No problem." he said.

Viktor put his phone away and found that Rosie had gotten up from his lap and was drinking some milk Hermione had give her in a cup.

"Do you need to go again?" Hermione asked from the dining table. "And sorry about me sleeping with you on the sofa. I didn't know that I was going to fall asleep. Is your arm okay?"

Viktor liked the line 'sleeping with you' and quickly fantasized it actually happening. He shook his head and bit his tongue to get rid of the flicks going through his 'dirty' mind. "It's alright. I didn't know I vas going to fall asleep either. I don't need to go yet. Just friend calling about something."

He looked about the living room in search of The Beetle Woman, Rita Skeeter. Where the hell was the woman? She better not have taken a picture of the two of them sleeping! He would be in deep shit with his coach then.

Coach Petrov had banned relationships to every single player during the first quarter of the season, unless you were married. According to him, relationships excluding marriages, distracted you from playing.

"I vill use the loo if it's alright." he said to Hermione.

"Go ahead," Hermione said, walking over to her fridge and opening it. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Vhatever you are haffing." he said.

"Okay."

Viktor got off of the sofa and started to make his way to the bathroom whilst scrutinizing every nook and cranny of the house. He went into the loo and looked about before flushing the toilet and looking into Rosie's room. When he found nothing, he walked out of the child's room with a sigh. Had The Beetle Woman already left? He checked all of the other rooms and found nothing. He had one more room to look for her. And guess whose room? Hermione's...

Would he dare to go inside? What if she walked in on him and thought he was some sick pervert looking through her things? He took a deep breath and went inside and spotted what he was looking for. The Beetle Woman.

The beetle was on top of Hermione's many stack of papers and books and was looking through her things in her beetle form. He carefully walked over to her desk with his wand in hand and pretended not to notice the beetle before using his wand to levitate it. "Skeeter?" he growled loudly. "Ebi se. Vhat the hell are you doing here?"

Obviously, in her animagus form, she couldn't say anything. She just looked up at him with terrified eyes afraid. It was as if he was going to kill her or something.

The door suddenly opened behind him and in came Hermione. "Viktor? What are you doing in my room?" she asked looking disappointed with him. She crossed her arms and looked like someone had stabbed her heart. Something Viktor did not like was going through her very clever mind. "If you were just pretending to be nice to me all this time since we met just to get the chance to sleep with me, I'm sorry to disappoint you," she said. "A lot of other men in this muggle town has tried to be _nice _to me too." She looked at her wardrobe and found it open.

Viktor realised with shock that The Beetle Woman had also gone through her clothes. Her bra and underwear were on the floor as well as her other clothing. Still having the tiny beetle levitating, he looked at Hermione pleadingly. He felt hurt at her accusation and wished that she didn't think of him the way she was at the moment. "No! Hermione!" he said. "It vasn't me! It was beetle voman! Let me explai-"

She frowned. "What are you talking about?" she interrupted. She used her wand to put her clothes back inside her wardrobe and sighed. After a moment, she seemed to understand everything he was trying to explain and had the look of forgiveness on her face. "Oh Merlin!" she said, eyes widening. "Is she here? Rita Skeeter?" she asked.

Viktor thanked God for making her understand and nodded. He showed her the beetle he was levitating.

She laughed. "She still looks the same!" She looked around her room and shook her head. "She's been going through my stuff hasn't she? The bitch."  
She went over to her desk and opened one of her drawers and took a jar out. "I used this to keep her hostage before," she said. "Put her inside. I'll deal with her later."

Viktor smiled. "Thank you for understanding me," he said. "I am sorry that I vent into your room to look for her. I should haff told you."

"It's alright," she said, sealing the jar tightly after he put the beetle woman inside. She looked at him with a smile. "I didn't mean what I said earlier. You being nice to me just so you could sleep with me-" Her eyes softened as she looked at him whilst walking out of the room together. "You're a good man, Viktor. Whoever is the lucky woman you're going to marry later is going to be one happy lady. You're so honest and kind. Very rare these days..."

Viktor felt his heart leap as she told him what she had just said. It seemed like today was going to be a very auspicious day. "And you Hermione," he said. "are very beautiful."

She blushed. "Shut up," she said. "Why would you like a woman like me? I'm a failure at life. Look at me! There are so many other beautiful and young woman. Don't lie to me to just make me smile."

Viktor touched her left shoulder with his large right hand. "You are not ugly as you think you are," he said. "You are very special. You just need to vait for your time. You vill be very happy in the end." He blushed when he realised how close their faces were. Her back was against the wall too and he was way too close to her.

There was a childish squeal and giggle in the background. They both turned around to find Rose looking up at them with a huge smile plastered on her face. "Did mommy and daddy kiss?" she asked, giggling again. "Kiss me too! I want to be loved!"

Hermione began to blush and walked over awkwardly to her daughter. "No," she said. "Viktor and I were just talking. We caught a nasty beetle."

Rosie seemed to have forgotten everything about the 'kiss' and gasped. "Beetle?" she said. "The meanie beetle mommy talked about?"

Hermione nodded. "We need to make sure she doesn't go anywhere okay? The beetle is a very naught thing."

Rosie nodded and tapped the jar. "Naughty beetle!" she said with a childish glare.

Viktor chuckled. Rosie was a very cute child. He watched as she continued to tell the beetle off for being a very naughty beetle. Hermione gave her daughter the jar and walked off towards her kitchen.

"I made salad," she said. "Do Quidditch players eat salad?" she asked.

"Ve eat anything, just no junk food," he said. "Ve eat very little junk food."

After thirty minutes, both finished their breakfast and were doing their own things. Hermione was reading and waiting for her shift to come and Viktor was cleaning his broom. Rosie kept asking to go for a fly but Hermione adamantly kept telling her no.

"Will mommy and daddy get married soon?" Rosie suddenly asked. "Everybody else's mommies and daddies are."

Viktor's ears pricked. He liked Rosie's way of thinking and waited to hear Hermione's answer. What was she going to say?

"Mommy can wear this ring!" Rosie suddenly said, taking a very familiar looking diamond ring out of her pocket. "I found it in daddy's pocket!"

Hermione frowned. "Did you mean you took it?"

Rosie smiled cheekily. "Same thing!"

_No wonder it looked familiar! _Viktor thought. It was the ring his father had given him to give to the woman he would marry!

"Please wear it mommy!" Rose begged. "It's so pretty!"

"No give it back to Daddy" Hermione said.

Viktor's heart left him for a moment. HERMIONE HAD JUST CALLED HIM DADDY! "You can vear it," Viktor said. "I haff no one to give the ring to."

"See! Daddy says it's alright!" Rose urged. She slipped it into her mother's fingers and smiled proudly. "So pretty! Now mommy and daddy are married! We are going to be so happy together!"

Viktor chuckled. "Ve will be."

As Rosie started to jump up and down happily, she accidently hit the jar with The Beetle Woman inside and it cracked open.

Hermione and Viktor whipped their wands out and aimed at Skeeter but she escaped through the tiny gap under the door and disappeared.

"Shi-" Viktor stopped himself as he remembered that Rosie was with him. "She's going to write crap all over her pages."

Hermione nodded with a sigh. "It's not like my life had always been great. I'm used to the BS she writes about me."

"She knows where you live now though" Viktor said. "Won't she write about it?"

"I'm going to put a spell around my place so that it will become untraceable" Hermione said. "I'm just worried about Rosie, what people will think about her... Ron is bound to read the pages Skeeter writes... What if he comes for Rosie?"

Viktor gave Hermione a hug and kissed her hair. "Don't vorry," he said. "The muggles here think she's mine. Rosie doesn't look like Veasley at all. I think she'll be okay."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

Viktor nodded.

"Can mum and dad give me a hug too?" Rosie suddenly asked, hugging their legs. "I want a hug!"

Viktor lifted her up with one of his arms and hugged her at the same time as Hermione. They remained like that for a while until Rosie sneezed.

"Sowwy!" she said.

Hermione chuckled. "It's alright, why don't you go and read?"

"Okay."  
Rosie ran off to her room after Viktor put her down.

"Hermione?" Viktor said, when the two somehow sat down together onto her sofa. "I have something to tell you... I don't know... But.. I think I loff you."

Hermione smiled. "You have only been with me for two or three days... An infatuation?"

Viktor shook his head. "No," he said. "I have never stopped loffing you actually since I first told you I loffed you. You are alvays in my dreams... Please don't think of me vrongly. I loff you."

"Rosie seems to like you a lot," Hermione said. "She thinks you're her dad."

Viktor looked at Hermione in the eyes.

"To be honest with you Viktor... I think I love you too.. Being with you has made me happier than I have ever been," she said. "May I kiss you? Just to make sure?"

Viktor laughed. "I vould like to make sure too."

The two kissed.

_**A/N Chapter three!!! I hope you liked it... Ron will be out in the next chapter.. There will be bashing I think.**_


	4. The article

Five days had gone since the beetle voman encounter and nothing had been spilled yet. Viktor and Rose were closer than ever now but Hermione didn't speak to him so much. It seemed that after their kiss, she wasn't so sure as to if they were in love or not. He noticed the confusion on her face whenever she thought that he wasn't looking. It was as if she was thinking about the two of them. She was probably worried about Rose, of how Viktor being in her life would affect her. And with the beetle voman to worry about, a lot was probably on her mind. Was she thinking of going back to the Weasley boy?

It worried Viktor that she would want to do so after what he had done to her. Plus, he had married Malfoy's ex and was raising their child together. Just yesterday, the beetle voman with her infamous sneeky ways, managed to get information on Pansy Parkinson and released it in the newspapers. She was apparently pregnant again and had been for five months. There was a photo to prove her claim.

He didn't like the idea of Hermione returning to that now grown man. Even if Hermione wanted to, Viktor would do his best to keep her from doing so, even if it meant to kidnap her... It wouldn't be right for Hermione to have to share a man. It wasn't fair on Rosey either as the Weasley boy wouldn't be able to pay so much attention to her as he already had a daughter with another baby on the way. How would Rosey be able to deal with sharing a dad with another child? Especially one from another mother. She would probably grow up with negative thoughts on her real father, not that Viktor minded it, but still. He didn't want Rosey to grow up with a sad childhood.

Thinking about the release of information brought Viktor back to thinking about what happened five days ago. Why hadn't the beetle voman released anything yet? Was she still out their waiting to catch the three of them together for visual evidence? It sickened Viktor to think that she would want to do that. If he caught her again, he was going to squish her with his shoes...

Viktor felt someone or something nudging his knee and found little Rosey smiling up at him with her turquoise eyes shining brightly like the stars that were glued and arranged neatly in the nighttime sky. It twinkled lightly as she giggled at the expression on his face.

"Daddy? Can we go flying on bwoom again?" she asked, continuing to smile. "I fwinished weading like you told me too. I read two!"

"Did Rosey ask mommy if ve may?" Viktor asked the little girl.

She sighed and shrugged, knowing that nothing in the house was approved of unless agreed to by Hermione. She gave Viktor a pleading look. "Maybe." She suddenly childishly glared at him and tugged at his knee. "But you pwomised!"

"Let's vaiting for mommy to get back?" Viktor said, with child-like serious look on his face. "She haff five minutes left I thinking?"

Rosey sighed and sat on the sofa and looked up towards the ceiling. She let her arms out and pretended to fly, it was as if her arms were like the bird's wings now. She looked so free and happy it made Viktor's heart smile with happiness. The last time he had seen such happiness that had to do with the thought on flying was probably on... his own face all those years ago. The only memories as a child that he had of himself was waving his arms about like he was flying and riding on a broom. She smiled at Viktor when their eyes met and she giggled out loud.

"Can we pwease go fwing?" she asked again.

The sound of an opening door was heard before a rather loud click of a closing door. Hermione was back and was not in a good mood.

"Mommy? Can me and daddy go flying?" Rosey asked, as soon as Hermione came into sight.

"Rosey, it's 'daddy and I'," Hermione said in a rather rushed and angry voice. She was obviously not in a good mood."And no, you may not."

"But daddy pwomised I could if I read two bwooks." Rosey begged, pleadingly.

Hermione gave Viktor a glare and he immediately gave Rosey an apologetic look before giving Hermione a 'I surrender' look.

She quickly walked away and by the sound of something dropping onto the ground, Viktor knew that Hermione had dropped her stuff in her room. She suddenly appeared again in the living room and sat on the sofa next to Rosey with a rather glum look on her face.

"Are you alvrigh-"

"Do I look all right to you?" Hermione interrupted immediately before Viktor could finish. Her hair was in a mad mess now which, in a way, showed how she was feeling inside. "I've had a long day at the cafe and there was this rather annoying and rude man who kept- argh!" She put a charm on Rosey so that she was not able to hear what she was going to say next. "He kept calling me over and kept asking me out on a date... I kept rejecting him but he wouldn't listen. He was at the cafe for like... a couple of hours until my shift was over and he followed me out... took me forever to get here without him realising where I lived."

Viktor felt his blood boil at the sound of a man wanting Hermione and behaving in such a way. That was no way to court a woman! And for Hermione to go through such a thing was just too much for Viktor. He stood up and surprised himself by feeling a growl escape his throat. His fists were clenched and he held a scowl on his face like he used to all those years ago. "Vhere is he?" he asked Hermione, clenching his teeth.

Her apoplectic look disappeared and she suddenly looked worried, as if scared about Viktor's next reaction. "Viktor? Calm down, it's not such a big deal." she said.

"But you tveated it like is vas vone!" he retorted.

"I just had a rough day all right?" Hermione said, rubbing her temples.. "I just needed to let it out..."

"Is this how you vomen do it?" Viktor asked, curiously, fists unclenching slowly. "Yell it all out? Then stop being angry?"

"And you men use your fists?" Hermione said, a smile slowly forming on her face.

Viktor chuckled. "True.."

"MOMMY! I CAN'T HWEAR YOU!" Rosey suddenly shouted with a fearful look on her face. She grabbed Hermione's hand and shook in violently with fear. "Am I wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong with you sweetie," Hermione said, kissing her daughters forehead after getting rid of the charm she had put on her. "Viktor and I were just having an important conversation for adults."

___________________

The next day, was not a good day at all. The front page of the Daily Prophet was on Hermione, Viktor, and Rosey. Viktor had been wrong about the beetle woman, waiting to take a picture of them together. She had been waiting patiently for the perfect newspaper article to write that would grab everyone's attention.

**Viktor and Hermione's love child?**

The very heading title disgusted Viktor. Not with the fact that it was Hermione and Rosey she was talking about, but the way everything was laid out. The content of the article was disturbing, the beetle woman was really good at making Hermione look like a slag. And it hurt Viktor to see how she talked about Rosey like she was nothing special, nothing important. If Viktor had been given a chance to, Viktor would smash the beetle woman into bits now.

Viktor could tell by the expression on Hermione's face as soon as she walked into the living room that she had been crying... a lot. Rosey was in her arms, and she seemed to be in distress too. She didn't know what was going on but knew that something was wrong. She kissed her mother's cheek and tried to comfort her. Viktor sighed. What were they going to do?

"Want me to hold Rosey for you?" Viktor asked.

Hermione nodded and passed Rosey into his strong hands and she immediately collapsed onto the sofa, looking very exhausted. She put the charm she had used on her daughter the other day on her again and looked at Viktor seriously.

"I-I can't believe what she wrote," she began, swallowing. "An affair behind Ron's back? Rosey being kept from the wizardry world? You cheating behind my back with a legions of your fans?! That bitch! We should have smashed her to bits when we had the bloody chance! I can't believe she would talk about Rosey like that... 'Nothing but the product of an affair'? That is just way over the bar! I can't let people think of Rosey that way... I don't want her to grow up with this!"

Viktor tried not to clench his fist as it would strengthen the grip that he had on Rosey. He was angry, apoplectic with what the beetle woman had wrote. She was so going to pay for this...

"Ronald is going to read this soon! He is going to get really pissed at me!" Hermione continued. "And-"

"You are not with him anymore, he has nothing to do with you-"

"-YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT VIKTOR!" Hermione suddenly, yelled before rolling her eyes. She smacked her head and sighed. "Sorry about that... It's just that, he has something to do with me... We have Rosey."

Viktor felt a sudden jealousy that Ron and Hermione were very connected through their child. It was kind of like a barrier wall for him that would forever separate him from being truly ever part of the family. He pushed the thoughts away ans sighed.

He walked over to Hermione and hugged her. Ever since the kiss, things have seemed to return platonically for them, there were only small moments when it seemed like they were in love. "I'm sorry about what I have said... I am just worried about what he will do.. to you... To Rosey." He lifted her chin up with a free hand, as Rosey was on his other. "Hermione, I just want you to know that I will always be here for you and Rosey, whenever and wherever. I will protect you with everything if you need to-"

"-Why are you even saying that Viktor?" Hermione said, gently pushing him away from her. "You can still save yourself from this mess. What have I ever done for you Viktor? Nothing. And with you saying all of these useless things... What am I supposed to do?" She looked at Viktor straight in the eyes. "I'm going to be all right Viktor, with just Rosey and myself. I've gone through a mess before, another one won't be too much right?"

"Hermione, this one is serious." Viktor said. "Then it was just you with Rosey inside of you. Now she is out here, someone could take her. Weasley boy could take her from you if he wants. He has his rights too. You have kept her for a long time for yourself. He would need his too? What if he takes this to court? What will you do then? You will lose everything, Hermione. I don't want to watch you get hurt and torn more than you already are. I want you to be happy, forever."

"Viktor, you can't live forever just pleasing me."

"I will if I want to."

Hermione laughed, relieving some of the tension that had been going on. She sighed as she saw that little Rosey was asleep. "Let's put her to bed shall we?"

After getting Rosey onto her bed, they were back in the living room and silent for some time. Anytime soon, Ronald Weasley was going to have his say on... the article, meaning Rosey.


	5. Red and Violet sky

**The next day...**

Viktor watched Hermione as she looked outside her window. When he looked out to see what she was looking at, he spotted about ten owls or more flying about with scrolls attached to their legs. She had put a special secrecy and untraceable charm on her home so they couldn't find her place which was obviously why they were flying about confused. Viktor nor Hermione didn't need three guesses to figure out who all those owls were from.

He turned back to Hermione to find her holding a helpless expression with a tired look in her eyes. It looked as if she had slipped and fell into a deep chasm, with the only escape blocked by some boulder that couldn't be moved. He hoped that they found a solution to her problems soon... if she stayed stuck in the chasm for any longer... he feared for her.

Viktor knew that they had to do something quick, like leave Hastings or something. Firstly, the muggles were going to get suspicious with the owls flying about around her place with scrolls attached to their legs. That would result with huge problems with not only the muggles but the MOM too. Secondly, Ron was probably going to be in Hastings anytime soon looking for her. Hermione didn't have a fireplace at her place so they couldn't floo out. They couldn't Apparate out either because Rosey was too young to nor could they joint Apparate because of the damage it could cause to one so young. The last time somebody had Apparated with a young child, it had left the child... It was better not to talk about it.

"Do you think he'll find out where I live?" Hermione asked him with a small voice. "The papers mentioned I live in Hastings but... they just didn't mention where... Should we move somewhere else? I don't want anything to happen to Rosey. We as in Rosey and I... You don't need to help me. You've got Quidditch to play. I don't want to be a burden to you nor anything else... I'm sorry for putting such a depressing situation on you... I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry, stop saying that. I just vant to do vhatever you vant. To make you happier." Viktor said, knowing that Hermione was feeling very, very lost. He wanted to help her, that was all he was thinking about now. "I'll ask for a leave from the team for a bit. Like a hiatus or something. But I don't really have a say in this right? After all... Rosey belongs to you and Ronald boy, not you and me..."

Her face fell at that for some reason when he had mentioned about Rosey belonging to whom but she understood his point. It had been her own words he had just said after all. "Viktor... I want to go to talk to Harry... I just... I want him to sort things out for me because he's got the power to shift things... He's the one who ended the war after all, the whole world is bound to listen to him. They'll understand and forget about all the stuff that Rita Skeeta wrote."

"If that is vhat you vant then okay. I vill just leave then." Viktor said, feeling slightly upset without knowing why.

"Mommy, are we leaving?" Rosey suddenly asked, walking into the living room. She looked sleepy as she had just woken up. She had somehow managed to get out of her bed.

"Yes, dear," she said, adding a sigh at the end. "Let Mommy pack our bags first before we go."

"Will Daddy come twoo?" Rosey asked, looking surprised. Her expression shifted to sadness all of a sudden as a memory... a thought came to her. "I don't want Daddy to weave us agwain. I want Daddy to bwe with us."

Rosey's words had affected Viktor greatly for some reason. His heart felt hurt and warm at the same time and he felt for her. He saw that her words had affected Hermione too as there was a hint of a tear in her eyes. The look on Hermione's face expressed that she thought that Rosey needed an apology, a deep and sincere apology from the loss of a father... the life she was living... everything.

"Please?" Rosey begged, suddenly crying.

She ran up to Viktor and hugged his leg, burying her face into his jeans. For one so young, she seemed to understand everything so clearly. She had most definitely inherited Hermione's brains. She looked up at him with pleading eyes, begging him to not leave.

"Dwon't go!" she pleaded.

Hermione began to cry. She cleaved her daughter from Viktor's leg and picked her up and held her in her arms. She kissed her. "Hush... Viktor isn't going to go anywhere," she said, crying as well. "I'm so sorry, Rosey, for everything. I'm so sorry... Please understand."

Viktor watched as Hermione reasoned with her daughter and could see that the situation was both hard for mother and daughter. It was a painful sight and Viktor felt that if he watched any longer, his heart was going to burst from sadness.

After some time, when both girls had stopped crying, everything seemed tense. Hermione took her wand out and conjured a bag before muttering a spell to get all of her things into it. She turned to Viktor. "I guess you should come too... I've done something to Rosey that I can't undo and I feel like a horrible mean bitch. I took away from her what she most needed. Should I have got on with the marriage to Ron when I had the chance? Should I have told the security to get rid of Pansy? But then her son would have grown up without a father... And then I would have ruined another child's life instead."

Viktor sighed and raised his hand for a moment and caressed her cheeks, wiping a tear. He hoped his simple action could soothe her in a way, he hoped that she would somehow be happy by it. "Do not say that, Hermione," he said. "You ruined nobodies life. Nobody ruined anybody's life... It's just how life is. Life is horrible to us." He looked into her eyes. "Smile for me and be happier please? It will help make the situation better."

"You lost your accent," she suddenly said, smiling once again. It was a beautiful sight... It was as if an angel was looking at him with heaven shining down upon them brightening her face by the second.

"Like my new one better?" he asked, smiling back at her.

"I don't know, feels weird." she said, still smiling.

"Maybe let's go now?" he suddenly said, thinking. "I'll owl my coach and tell him about my short notice of hiatus."

He helped carry her bag as she held her daughter and the two took the back door exit of her house to get out. Taking the front would be a bloody obvious sight as to where she was for the owls. If they saw her, they would fly straight for her and then they'd be stuck with mail. He then took his minimised sports car out of his pocket, knowing that it would finally come in handy in Britain and used his wand to enlarge it.

Hermione gawked at it. "A lambourghini?" she gasped. "Won't that grab attention?"

Viktor eyed his precious little baby, getting an idea of what Hermione was going to do to it as she took her wand out. "No... No... No..." he said, with horrified eyes.

"Why do all guys prize their cars so much? And even you- A wizard?! Do you want to help us or not?" she asked, pointing her wand at it.

He gave in before she could say another word because he knew that she was going to win the argument in the end anyway and so he did the spell himself. He transformed it into a less eye catching car, taking the beauty of the car away. It looked like an ugly duckling. "Better?" he asked with a glum expression.

She nodded looking apologetic but she had had a point, it was his decision to help out. "We'll have to drive to the nearest wizard town or city," she said. "We'll use the floo system from there. We don't have any here."

"But the stadium is near here, maybe use the floo there?" Viktor suggested.

"That was a mobile one," she said with a sigh. "They brought it over there for the occasion. The stadium is also mobile too, you can minimise it."

"How far is the closest one?" Viktor asked.

"A couple of miles." she said, glumly.

"I drive? You drive?" he asked. He raised an eyebrow. "May I drive?"

She nodded with a chuckle. "It's your car after all."

________________

They had been driving for some time now and the only thing that Viktor could hear and was listening to were the voices of Hermione and Rosey as they spoke to each other. Hermione had been telling her something similar along the lines as to what was really going on. He knew that she wasn't going to tell Rosey the whole truth until she was older as the truth was too painful for a small heat to bare. Viktor didn't want to see little Rosey get hurt either so Viktor understood how Hermione was handling the situation.

He could see that the sun was at it's peak but the weather wasn't so hot as the clouds had covered the sun rays from sight. Only small streams of light managed to escape through the gaps of the holes in the sky. A few birds flew above them which reminded Viktor of his time flying on a broom.

A little ahead of him, he soon saw an old shack. He remembered that Hermione had told him that when they got to the old shack, he had to say a certain word to get into the wizardry town. As the car got there he tried to remember what the word was.

"Little thorn rose," Hermione breathed out when he didn't say anything.

Suddenly before them was a town which looked pretty much the same as any other wizardy towns in Britain. Viktor drove to it. It seemed kind of ironic that the password to get to see the village was 'little thorn rose'. It was kind of like how Rosey felt now... Like a thorn had pierced into her life... hurting her...

"We're here, we can get out now," Hermione said. She then pointed at something ahead of them and Viktor followed where her finger pointed at. "The floo system is there, we'll need to pay some galleons though."

"Why? Isn't the floo system free?" Viktor asked.

"Not here." she said with a sigh.

The three of them got out of the car and Viktor reversed the transformation spell to see his beautiful lambourghini again. The ugly duckling had transformed into a swan again. He then minimised it and put it back into his pocket.

They began to walk and Viktor was glad that there weren't a lot of people out walking on the road as his very presence would grab a lot of attention. Most of the town's people probably knew about Rosey now since the beetle voman wrote the article so they had to get out quick.

When they got to the floo system, they paid for the use of the system and walked over to the 'fireplace'. They were lucky that the person who asked for the money had been a little bit drunk, he might have recognised all three of them.

"Viktor." Hermione suddenly said. She stopped walking.

"Yes?" he said.

She blushed for a moment for unknown reasons. The colour was rose-like. "Thank you..." she said. "I just want to thank you for helping me emotionally... I couldn't have gotten through this without you." She then kissed his cheek as a thank you. It was a platonic one of course, but when she kept her lips there for a second longer, Viktor thought different for a moment. "Let's go now then?" she said, looking flustered. "Just say Potter mansion."

She then muttered the words and disappeared through the green flames and smoke that consumed her.

Viktor thought about the kiss on the cheek for a moment and smiled to himself. Maybe he still had a chance with her... Pushing the thought aside, he did the same and disappeared with a crack.

He was surprised to find himself bumping into Hermione's back. They were way to close for comfort.... in words of course, he didn't mind their closeness of bodies but something wasn't right as she was too stiff.

He looked at what was in front of her- who to be specific. He now knew why she had been so stiff and frozen. She was probably really scared, surprised, and worried too. Ron was standing before them with Harry, Luna, Pansy, and a toddler.

Viktor put a protective hand on Hermione's shoulder and whispered to her, "Hermione, relax and stay calm. Remember, I am here for you and will protect you and Rosey."

She nodded stiffly.

The pale face of Ronald Weasley's turned red as he looked at Hermione. Viktor could see the sudden violent change of expression from happy to pure anger. He was glaring now and he pointed at Rosey.

"Hermione?" Harry said, before any damage could be done. He looked nervously at Ron. "Long time no see! And Krum too!"

Harry's language use wasn't so good as it was obvious he didn't usually speak like that. Luna decided to step in.

"It's been a long time since we all got together. If only Ginny and Neville were here too." she said.

Viktor could feel the uncomfortableness of Hermione as Pansy glared at her with her husband. With Rosey in sight, Pansy probably felt threatened.

"Hermione, Viktor-" Luna said, looking at the toddler with flaming red hair and black highlights. "This is Rupert Alexander Weasley."

"Hello there," Hermione said, trying not to sound so nervous and stiff.

"Hi!" he said with a goofy grin.

Viktor stepped out of the floo and used his arm to help Hermione out too. He kept an eye on Ronald to make sure he didn't do anything that would hurt her or Rosey.

"Is this Rose?" Pansy asked, with a tense edge to her voice. Her eyes were scanning Rosey like muggle scanners, scrutinizing every detail about her.

"Yes, Rose Jane Granger." Hermione said.

"And who's the father?" Ron asked, speaking for the first time. He sounded malicious as he was speaking through his teeth. He looked at Pansy. "Get out, go to another room with Rupert."

"But-" Pansy protested.

"NOW!" Ron yelled.

Pansy did as she was told and carried her son out of the living room and towards another door. That left just Harry, Luna, Ronald, Hermione, Viktor and Rosey in the room.

"Who's the father?" Ron asked again, with a glare. "Vicky is it? Looks like him. Shagged him behind my back have you? Is she three? Counting up the month seems like it. Cheated behind my back? Why is Vicky here you little bitch."

Viktor ran up to Ron and punched his face. He punched his face again and his nose started to bleed. "Watch your language you stupid boy!" he said. "There is a child in here!"

Rosey began to cry at the sudden loud noises and violence. Hermione tried to calm her down.

"Viktor! Don't fight! Just stand next to me." Hermione pleaded. "Do this for Rosey... Please."

He did as he was told to but glared at Ron. He didn't like how he was treating her.

"You her little puppy?" Ronald asked with a smirk.

"Ron, don't be a jerk," Harry said. "Take this situation a bit more adult like?" he asked.

Ron turned to look at him. "Harry, I'm sorry but do you mind going to the same room as Pansy with Luna? I want to settle this with Hermione and... Vicky."

Harry looked unsure but Luna grabbed his hand and whispered something into his ears. He soon acquiesced and left the room with his wife. Ron turned back to face Hermione, Rosey and Viktor.

Hermione suddenly put Rosey into Viktor's arms and she ran up Ron, smacking his chest with her fist. "You stupid, stupid, idiot!" she said. "How dare you do this to me?"

His angered look left him and was replaced with confusion. He didn't seem to like the fact that he didn't know what was going on. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Can't you see yourself in Rosey?" She yelled. "How could you cheat on me all those years ago with Pansy? I know you can't undo things but why? We could have been happy together you know... With Rosey. But no, we couldn't live that life because you couldn't keep your dick in your pants. Pansy was like your what? Seventh girl?! I know you've been having tons of shagging behind my back! Was I not enough for you?!"

Suddenly, Ron looked like he was a fifteen year old boy again who was apoplectic at something. It didn't seem like he was taking this situation with an adult like approach. "That's none of your business! So what?!" he said. He glared at Viktor for a moment then turned back to her. "I know how we can solve this problem. You can come and live with Pansy and me. Be my mistress or whatever. It's not like this hasn't been done in the past."

Hermione slapped his face with disgust.

He laughed after her hand went back down to her side. Viktor couldn't believe him. He couldn't understand why he was laughing at such a situation and couldn't believe his answers to her questions. He wanted to ram the boy against a wall but knew that Hermione wouldn't be pleased if he did so, so he stayed put.

"What was that for?" Ronald asked.

"Be your mistress?!" she asked as if it was the most ludicrous thing she had ever heard. "I can't believe you."

"Got any better ideas then?" he asked.

Rosey squirmed in Viktor's arms and she was crying softly to herself. She didn't know what was going on and was clutching onto his hair. "I'm scwared," she told Viktor. "Daddy I'm swared."

"Shhhh, Daddy's here, daddy's here," he said as softly as possible. He had meant it literally but he knew that she thought that he had meant Viktor himself when he had said 'Daddy'.

"Yes I do!" Hermione said. "I don't want to see your face ever again. Did you know I was going to come to Harry to ask him to help me and get us to be friends again? You could have been part of Rosey's life! But you just ruined it for yourself now."

"What are you going to do then? I heard you work as a waitress." he said. "That won't pay for anything." He laughed out loud without any humour. "Have you been paying Viktor with sex and everything to get him to do whatever you like? Like back in fourth year? I know you've been screwing him in his deck cabin."

Hermione slapped his face again. "That's a lie! You know you were my first!"

Viktor really wanted to kill the red haired man now. He couldn't believe that he would make such a bad situation worse. He was old enough to be 'grown up' now. He should take things in a much more grown up manner. He only seemed to be making things worse. Viktor really wanted to help out but he knew that this was between Hermione and Ron.

"You can't live in Hastings now, where you going to live then?" he asked.

Hermione glared at him without saying anything. Viktor could tell that she had no answer for that.

"No place to live?" Ronald asked.

"She vill live vith me," Viktor said. "Away from you. You should be there for her and Rosey but you aren't and I am."

Ronald Weasley looked at him. "You?" he said as if it were the most ludicrous thing he had ever heard.

"Yes," Viktor said. "Vith me."

The red haired man turned to face Hermione. "You're joking. You're going to live with this loser for life?"

Hermione nodded to the pleasure of Viktor. "Yes I am. This is for Rosey's sake too. Viktor will be a better father for her than you will ever be."

"How would you know that?" Ronald asked suddenly sounding all too sweet. "You never gave me a chance."

Viktor saw that Hermione looked weak all of a sudden and knew that if Ron continued to act all sweet, she was going to fall for it. "Hermione, let's go now, talk it over."

"Please Hermione, at least give me a chance." Ronald begged.

"I...." she began quietly.

"Yeah?" Ronald asked.

Viktor wondered what she was going to say. Was she going to give the stupid idiot the chance after all he had done? He wondered if everything that had happened between the two of them during the past weeks had been anything but special to her.

"I'm going to go home with Viktor now," she said, to his relief. "Until you grow up, goodbye."

"So you're going?" Ronald asked softly.

"Vhat she said, ve are," Viktor said, putting his spare arm protectively around her waist.

He allowed her one more look at Ronald before leading her to the fire place. He whispered the address into her ears and put Rosey in her arms to allow her to floo away first. He couldn't risk Apparating first. Once she left, he turned to face Ron.

"You are a stupid boy," he said.

"And you would say this because?" he asked with a bored expression.

"You let something so special slip from your fingers," he said. "I let her go once and will not do so again. I won't let you take her from me."

"I won't be able to now even if I wanted to," Ron said. "I can see it in her eyes, she belongs with you, she needs you more than she needs me."

Viktor looked at him strangely, there was a sudden change of expression in his eyes.

"The reason why I was so mean to her as soon as I saw her was because I knew I couldn't have her again after that bloody mistake I made with Pansy. It's too late to go back now, plus, I love my son, Alex."

"That's good," Viktor said, surprised by Ron's sudden mature behaviour. He smiled. "Ron, I promise to look after your daughter like my own."

"Thanks," he said. "I hope that she grows up not thinking negatively about me, I never meant for any of this to happen."

"I'll make sure she thinks positively of you," Viktor said. He then flooed away.

_____________

He could hear the sounds of the small waves crashing gently onto the pebble beach. The waves were not very strong as they weren't at sea. Rosey was at the Krum castle just behind Viktor and was asleep on her bed.

Ahead of him, he could see the silhouette of a woman's body. The curves of every part of her body fascinated him and the way she moved just caught his breath every time. He smiled as she turned around and waved to him, beckoning him over.

The sky was of a beautiful colour, it was red and violet, the colour if had been when he had met Hermione. The red and violet sky shined down on them and made the woman ahead of him looked more beautiful than ever.

"Viktor!" she said, running up to her from the lake's waters.

She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back. The lake's waters were dripping from her dress and onto his pants but he didn't care. Having her in her arms was all he needed. She looked up into his eyes and smiled as he looked into hers. "Viktor." she repeated but softly.

"Yes?" he said.

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything," she said. "Honestly. What had happened a couple of months ago... If I hadn't met you back at the beach at Hastings, I would have been dead by now and Merlin knows what would have happened to Rosey?! Thanks for saving me from my stupidity."

She was still in his arms as she had said this. "I thank you for being in my life, you do not need to thank me for anything, it should be I who should be thanking you" he said. "Hermione... You mean everything to me."

"Do you think we could start all over again?" Hermione asked him with a blush. "After all, living alone with you in that huge castle of yours with that huge king size bed would be such a waste... We should put it to use."

"What are you asking me for here?" he asked her with a huge grin on his face. "To go out with you or sex?"

She laughed. "The former. I don't mind the latter though."

"I would love to," he said, kissing her.

_**A/N This is the last chapter. Thanks for reading this everyone. Flames and reviews both accepted.**_


End file.
